heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.05 - Salu if you can
The gym's spacious enough, and a good spot to train and practice. Salu's made several visits, which wouldn't be surprising for those who know her. Unfortunately, she's had to get a bit creative, for for all the facilities the gym has, it doesn't have a shooting range. Nothing that can't be solved with some paper, tape, and a wall. Salu's marked off distances along the track, and put a target at the far end, with an outline drawn on it. She stands sideways, one of her pistols up, taking aim and then firing! ZWORP! Caitlin Fairchild pages: I think I'll avoid an actual PC for now - as I'm fearful I'd need staff approval and just want to do a quick one-off. "Impressive." How long has Wonder Woman been standing there? She has a habit of walking quietly, even when not trying to be stealthy. The Amazon Princess hasn't been in the Legion HQ very often since her induction into the team. Ambassadorial duties. They're a pain in the neck. Still, she's here now, which means she's been exploring the place. Meeting new people; seeing Salu from the entrance to the gym is what convinced her to enter. She's still yet to use a firearm of any kind, though she has seen them. Salu's are a little more advanced than what she's used to seeing and she is a little curious about them. "I'm more comfortable with a bow and arrows myself." Salu's shot crackles through the air towards the target, smacking into the target on the wall, sizzling and dissipating, leaving a scorch mark on the paper. "Thirty-first century's finest," Salu says with some pride. She flips the pistol around in her hand, then lowers it. Her other hand yanks the other free and after a quick thumb check on the safety she tosses it towards Wonder Woman. "Everybody here's a Princess," she says wryly, grinning as she does so. "Come to meet the wild new arrival?" He totally -wasn't- stalking Wonder Woman, no. It was one of those cases where he just couldn't catch up to Diana fast enough once they'd registered her presence at headquarters. Still, when he catches up, it's to glide to a stop, and greet Diana. "Princess, glad you're here. We just got your ring." There's a brief pause as Garth takes in the sight of the ad-hoc targeets. "Uh... you... ... nobody showed you how to turn on the targeting system?" Wonder Woman takes time enough to examine the firearm. "I didn't know you were newly-arrived," she admits. "I saw a woman I hadn't met. I thought I should introduce myself." She smiles warmly and offers the firearm back, holding it in her open hand. She has learned to not ask which version of herself the Legionnaires are used to knowing about. Mostly because there's apparently an older, meaner version of herself that some of them know, and angering her is 'akin to angering a storm'. "I'm Diana of Themyscira. Welcome to the twenty-first century." Salu shakes her head. "No. I looked at the controls and finally decided I couldn't be bothered. Time waits for no woman," she says. Salu takes the pistol back and holsters both at the once, "Atom Girl," she says. "Everybody loves to call me Vi. Actually Salu," she says. Salu leans in slightly and looks concerned. "Does this entire century smell odd?" You paged Domino with 'Ow.' "Right." He wasn't going to -argue- with the woman with the laser pistols. So instead, Garth turns towards Wonder Woman, with what he had in his hand, offering it to Diana. A Legion ring. "It's got everything. Flight, communications, tracking..." Garth starts entolling. "Ring?" Diana asks as she half-turns to answer Garth. "A pleasure to meet you as well," she nods, turning her head slightly to Salu. "And what would you prefer I call you?" Because that's more important to Diana than what everyone else calls her. The question makes her pause and frown. "I find the smells in the city take some getting used to but... much of what causes the smells we didn't have back home." "She can already fly," Salu tells Garth. "Am I the only one who reads the files?" she snorts, amused more than anything else. Salu pivots in the air as she lifts up, sitting in a casual and I'm also flying way. "Protects you from the public service...not that they have one here." "Hey, Superman can fly too, and he still wears one." Garth wrinkles his nose at Salu, shaking his head. "Had to read a lot of files for the tryouts." He glances at Diana, shaking his head. "Anyway, this is Salu, or Vi as we call her. Short for 'Shrinking Violet'. Though -this one- prefers to be called Atom Girl." "Public service?" So many questions. She has a feeling this will be a reoccurring thing. One of them will make a reference to the future, and she remains clueless. Diana nods at Garth's explanation. "That's how she introduced herself." She smiles at Garth in that typical warm manner of hers and accepts the ring. "This will allow me to keep in contact? That's amazing," she admits. Well, amazing to her. She's still getting used to the tech the Justice League has access to in this era. Technology from another era is another thing altogether! "A system adults use to keep track of the underagers. Lets them know where we are at all times. Unless you have one of these," Salu says, holding up her hand and waggling her fingers, showing off her Legion ring. "I /was/ Shrinking Violet," she says, looking at Garth. "When I was weak. I'm not weak anymore," she says, hands on her hips. Wonder Woman frowns. "They do that in the future? I... suppose there could be merits to such a thing, but the possibilities for abusing such a thing..." She shakes her head. Instead of further thought towards a thing that doesn't exist in the present day, she focuses on Salu. "You considered yourself weak?" she asks, eyebrows lifting. "Why?" "Uh, we would never call you weak, Salu," Garth replies, frowning at Salu. "It's just for the Legion to find you in emergencies, and if you need support, you just speak into it. We're not worrying about grandpa Rokk now, are we?" Glancing at Wonder Woman, Garth starts to say something, before cutting himself off. No, this really was Salu's. "Oh, do they," Salu says. "They didn't even like to meet in person until the Legion changed that. The adults like order and propriety more than creativity or energy. Or anything interesting." Salu flips backwards, landing solidly on her feet, "I was. I'm not anymore. I learned," she says. "Not everybody gets to start as princess powerful." Wonder Woman's brows remain lifted. "I did not ask to start as I am," she points out. "And I know I have been blessed. Possibly more than I deserve. The goddesses were more than kind and generous to me," she says. She doesn't seem to be put off by the dig at her. Intentional or otherwise. "The important thing is how we use what we have. How we complement it." "Hey, Vi..." Garth begins, as he moves to play peacemaker. Though getting in between two alpha females might be a bad idea. He begins to get into talking, only to discover that Diana has already said what he might have said. So... new tactic. "How about, uh... you show Diana how to use that gun?" "Good of you to admit it," Salu says, somewhat mollified by Diana's honesty. "She was unimpressed," Vi tells Garth, "and prefers the ancient bow and arrow. Archaic weapons would be more of a challenge. Tasmia showed me how to use them once. As a sport, maybe, but in a fight?" her hands shift to her pistols, "I'll stay in the 31st." Wonder Woman is smiling again. A good sign, right? "I was impressed," she counters, "but that may have been tempered by my lack of understanding as to how it works. I know how a bow and arrows work. When I shoot a bow, if I hit something a great distance away, I know it was my skill." She gestures with a hand to Salu. "With anyone else, I may wonder if the firearms have a hand in helping... but I think I am safe in saying what I saw was solely her skill. It was very impressive," she says. And it sounds honest. She's very good at getting honesty across. "From what I understand even very good marksmen using modern weapons can still miss at the distance you were shooting." "Vi's pretty amazing at what she does. She's part of the Espionage Squad, so she's... well, if you underestimate her, you'll regret it," Garth says with a grin. "Even if she's, uh..." Hm. Wait, maybe he shouldn't finish that sentence as he'd intended. "... she's... training a cat!" "Poor craftsman, blames tools, blah blah," Salu says, waving a hand. "Practice and will," she says. "My people have a good sense of balance and details, makes us so good at micromanufacturing," and then, just to show off, Salu yanks a pistol free and fires in one smooth move. She doesn't exactly hit the target dead center, but it's a solid shoulder hit at least. "I am not," Salu says with a grumble at Garth. "I'm keeping it alive until the shelter can take it off my hands. What would I need to train an animal when you're around?" Wonder Woman nods in agreement. "Many people will blame the tools to compensate for their own lack of skill. I agree." She watches the shot. It may be to show off, but it looks good. Diana doesn't quite whistle, but the noise she makes shows she's impressed. "Very nice. I couldn't do that." She's good with a bow, but she certainly can't quick draw with it like that. "A cat?" She considers. "If you'd like, you could bring it to my embassy. One of my sisters enjoys cats very much and I know many of the women we shelter are fond of them as well." "Oh, sure you do, you're just lucky I don't scratch. I -might- bite if you ask nicely," Garth mock-growls at Salu, shaking his head. As fearsome as she could be sometimes, damn it, he -couldn't- resist any jab to his pride. TUrning his head towards Diana, Garth widens his eyes. "Really? She probably trained it to be a ninja cat, wouldn't that be a problem?" "I just might do that," Salu tells Diana. "The city's shelter keeps telling me they're full whenever I viz them." Her attention darts to Garth. "Grife, now I have to get the smell of earnest boy off me. Ugh," she groans, turning towards the exit and tossing off a haphazard wave as she does so. Wonder Woman smiles and waves. "I look forward to your visit, then. Good meeting you, Salu." Since she was not told what name to use, she picks one. She avoids 'Vi' given how she called her previous, Shrinking Violet self weak. A side-glance is given to Garth. "I think we'll manage. She isn't the woman you knew from your time, is she? Like some of the others, she's from another reality as well?" "Yeah," Garth replies. "But you know, she's not bad at all. It's just... I swear, sometimes I think she's -trying- to make sure we give her a healthy dose of respect by threating us." He scratches his goatee. "Thing is, it works until we get to know her. Then it's like..." He hrms. "... one of those blow-up balloon fishes with the spines." Wonder Woman nods in understanding. "Pufferfish," she says. "Dangerous on the outside. You think she's really not? That it's a ruse?" Diana might be a good judge of character, and can make a guess at why Salu acted as she did, but she prefers more exposure before making such guesses. "I have no doubt she is a good person, Garth. She wouldn't be here if you weren't confident of that." "Oh she is... but you know... sometimes, little bits of info here and there, I get the impression that she doesn't -mind- hurting people just to make sure people don't hurt her," Garth says, his metallic prosthetic hand scratching at his hair as he watches Salu go. "I think you just have to be -very- careful how to handle her, and she'd be pretty awesome, but one wrong move, and..." He brings his finger across his neck. ZKKKKT. Wonder Woman hrms and nods. "I had that feeling. I don't intend to make a wrong move." She's rather hoping that her normal, honest self would be enough. "But we'll see." Sometimes someone's reaction just can't be predicted or guessed at. "Any other new arrivals? I intend to meet and introduce myself to everyone." "Don't worry about Salu, unless she's mad at you. _THEN_ you can start worrying, because she'll explode out of nowhere. Literally." Grinning, Garth changes subject, motioning to follow him. "Let me take you to the monitoring room, you'll get to see who're the members." Motioning towards the door, Garth begins to lead the way. "There's Xao Jin... Dragonmage. My twin sister Ayla arrived, too. And we have a few more tryouts... one is Vance Astrovik, and the other is Arcee... Rokk's son from the future." Sidestepping a speeding servobot, Garth amends, "I mean, from Rokk's future." Wonder Woman follows Garth and sidesteps the same servobot. "Tell me something Garth," she says after the newcomers have been ticked off. "How is it you all.... just go with this?" she asks, genuinely curious. "How do you all just accept the traveling through time and possible future-friends and future-children without blinking an eye?" Probably in the same way Wonder Woman can just talk about meeting her gods and knowing that myths and legends are true. "Oh, I got messed up my first week too," Garth replies. "I keep expecting these people to be like the ones I knew, but..." Thinking about it, Garth hops over the next servobot, and hovers in the air, switching to flight. "Then I look at the ring, and I just say, 'We're Legion.'" Flashing a bright smile, Garth comments, "That's what we -do-." Category:Log